


I can cure you

by abcxyz0214



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ASMR, Braingasm, Other, masturbation(?)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 一方面很傷心summer基於內心的寫作標準而暫緩了感染on要出突發的計畫一方面還是想要用我的屍體告訴她：即使沒考據過任何漫畫、運用文字的能力退步如斯、故事設計像擠剩餘牙膏一樣難產無比，還是可以如我這般把文章貼出來的……作者：嗚嗚我的蛋糕和別人比起來好樸素讀者：爽啦有兩個蛋糕吃！大概就是這個網路meme的道理吧……→電影《Venom》衍生→Venom Symbiote / Eddie Brock→NC-17，未成年請勿閱覽
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote





	I can cure you

艾迪盡可能讓自己忘卻和安妮相關的事物，卻在此刻突然懷念起那曾和女友同床而眠的公寓。

並不是因為什麼情感的原因。艾迪翻了個身，廉價的單人床吱嗄作響。

只是因為那間公寓對感冒的病人來說足夠舒適。雖然這麼想，也清楚安妮會對自己伸出援手，艾迪卻還是在重病之下選擇留在那破舊的小房間中。至少鄰居已經不會再發出可怕的噪音了。他的態度擺明徹底忽視當時造成的驚嚇與混亂，也同時意識到自己對此處的異樣執著──

畢竟在這裡，他第一次感覺到無所不能。艾迪說給自己聽，因為嘲諷的笑聲而嗆咳了兩下，然後聽見了從身體解離的聲音。

餓。

單字來自於那無所不能的力量，是他也非他。艾迪發出呻吟，他撐著發脹的腦袋，憑藉眩暈的視野與對擺設的熟悉走到廚房，勉強將冰箱中的冷凍披薩塞進了微波爐內。

他說餓。艾迪無力靠著冰箱門，在叮聲後拿出食物。所以我餓了，艾迪咬下披薩，過於油膩與半冷不熱的東西立刻讓他扶著流理台大吐特吐。胃酸讓他的喉嚨發痛，艾迪只能用上最後一點力氣打開水龍頭，勉強自己喝下一點自來水。

發生什麼事？艾迪聽見猛毒這麼問，語氣是自然的疑惑。這似乎是兩人共生後他第一次生病？「沒事，我生病了。」意識到共生體對一切常識的陌生，讓男人愉快地咧嘴解惑，不曉得此時的表情看起來實在很醜：「生病的意思就是……我的體內除了你，還有其他的、小小的……寄生蟲？」

猛毒不是沒有感覺到艾迪的揶揄心態，卻也很難說清自己到底明白什麼、不明白什麼。它總是得和艾迪一起去做了，才知道原來自己知道、或是不知道自己怎麼知道。

而這些「小小的寄生蟲」讓艾迪失去了進食和行動的能力。猛毒的黏液剝離，從第三視點看清連站都站不穩的男人，而這場景也因此令它無端萌生出不快。這是受到冒犯的感覺？猛毒無意深究，它只覺得憤怒讓自己越來越餓。

「……我很抱歉。」聽見了共生體反覆而益發暴躁的低喃，艾迪竟覺得有些不好意思。說來也是他為了工作在雨中蹲點才因此患病，猛毒也算是遭到池魚之殃。「或許你可以『覆蓋』我，自己去找點東西吃？」

確信已經充分告知猛毒能吃與不能吃的分界點，艾迪卻聽見了它的拒絕：「不。」

「『我們』才是一體。」它對男人的提議感到憤愾，甚至令猛毒剝離艾迪，只為了正面傳達否定。

它伸出舌頭滑過艾迪的臉跟嘴，然後深入對方的口腔中，舔了舔艾迪的咽喉。發炎的喉頭赤紅滾燙，還帶有一股僅有它能嗅見的微妙澀味──猛毒此時知道，那是「小小的寄生蟲」所帶來的。

他不知道自己為何知道，但自信本來就是無端而生。猛毒的舌頭蹭過艾迪的咽，一路往男人的身體內舔去：「我可以治癒你。」

共生體本就有進食的本能。猛毒的舌滑過食道、胃壁，自外頭部份包覆著男人的黏液，也漸漸滲透進艾迪的皮下。將被視作競爭領地敵手的病毒吞噬殆盡，猛毒的食慾在進餐過程中強烈上湧，它快速地在艾迪體內攻城掠地，直到外頭的體液碰觸到頸邊的大動脈，猛毒才被那過高的體溫倏地制住了動作。

它嘗試思考，艾迪的身體與共生體神秘的先驗知識，告訴它這是消滅病毒引起的免疫反應，而過高的溫度可能讓艾迪從此變成一個連微波爐也不會用的傻子。

「我們」是猛毒。這是共生體的最高原則，足以壓過一切想要做過頭的本能。它放緩過快的治療行為，體外的黏液逐漸聚合而變得更為緊實，猛毒隨意扯開艾迪的褲頭，它的一部份直接從肛門口進入了男人的體內，這具肉體已經告訴它，這裡的溫度最能反應艾迪的身體狀況。

放緩進食的行為，猛毒以更為溫和的方式捕捉敵人。它試探性地慢慢伸出觸手，然後迅速地包覆病毒粒線體，在毫秒間消滅一切，如果有人能看見身體內的戰爭，只會發現黑色黏稠物瞬間的開合。

體外的黑液也隨著艾迪體內的陣陣進攻而規律鼓動，昭示著猛毒正在對夥伴身體施予的治療。它精準捕捉了男人的體溫變化，當然也就不可能沒注意到因為艾迪帶上一些其他意義的粗喘，以及因為自己放在對方腸穴內的肢體蠕動而引發的勃起。

好餓、想吃。這念頭像是高頻音一霎那間刺入猛毒的腦，它無法理解自己的食慾為何突然高漲。共生體的先驗知識沒有辦法說明這個反應，它只能用再快一點的速度吞噬，縮短食慾壓過本能的危險期。

艾迪、想吃、我們、餓、好餓、快一些、不、再放慢點……必須踩在食慾的臨界點，讓猛毒的動作開始混亂，它聽見艾迪的漸漸加快的吐息，那讓原就與它本體一般破碎的思考變得更加凌亂。它無法理解這是否能稱為人類所謂的「掙扎」，但最後猛毒知道，自己將「小小寄生蟲」吃得一乾二淨，而艾迪也沒被啃得連骨頭也不剩。

至於其他的記憶，在它將艾迪因為前列線被擠壓而勃起射出的精液吞吃殆盡後，便完全和感冒病毒一起被溶解在體內。

猛毒的食慾因為蛋白質的攝取及意識到艾迪即將康復而緩解，它低喊著艾迪的名字，沒有得到任何回應。它溼潤而無瞳的眼神端詳艾迪，決定的作出甚至不必花費一毫秒。

共生體將力竭昏迷的宿主徹底包覆，同時阻斷了自己的視野進入沉睡，等待恢復健康的宿主呼喊自己名字的時間到來。

**Author's Note:**

> （2018.10.16）  
> 因為summer自我要求太高而沒出成的突發，我這玩笑說要當插花的短文也就隨便發發：P  
> 不確定是肇因於猛毒去人、去主體與去理性的樣態促使我不知該用什麼文字形容它，又或是困頓的生活、疲勞的身軀和混亂的自我欺瞞讓我不再懂得該怎麼描述事態，結果看來我已經失去了駕馭文字的能力……到底怎麼能寫出這麼普通的R18？（自己都要問自己）  
> 總之過去的人外描寫經驗並未讓這次的創作變得容易，但我終究是努力過了……0.0
> 
> 我對湯姆哈迪的肉體真的興趣一般（對肉體的反應我著實稱不上敏感……CT也無法動搖我）  
> 也從未真正意義上理解過漫威的世界觀（電影都沒看過幾部何況漫畫，鐵粉抱歉）  
> 我甚至不太看電影？？？？  
> 怎麼會出現這篇故事？百般難產與困頓之中，連我自己都問自己
> 
> 想來想去，大概是因為我順從summerbee的本能 almost be equal to 猛毒想吃東西的本能吧……XD  
> 無論如何留下一個印記，證明這突發奇想下和大家一起展開、最後被summer搧風點火的排毒（及探索湯哈肉體）旅程！


End file.
